Birthday Cookies
by LSgrimm91
Summary: It’s Mulder’ birthday, so he and scully indulge in the usual; fluffy slippers, cookies, sunflower seeds and of course, Marvin the Martian. But one lone smiley face cookie sets them up for a little joy ride.


**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Wish I did, but I don't. They belong to the master, CC, fox (not Mulder) networks and 1013.**

**Rating: Dunno, teen I guess. Here in Australia I would rate it PG.**

**Summary: it's Mulder' birthday, so he and scully indulge in the usual; fluffy slippers, cookies, sunflower seeds and of course, Marvin the Martian. But one lone smiley face cookie sets them up for a little joy ride.**

**A/n: no idea where this all came from, but I hope you like it. i don't have a beta so excuse any grammatical errors, i tried to get rid of them. **** It's my first fanfic so drop me a line and let me know what you think. :P**

-------------------------------------

Scully woke that morning with a huge grin on her face. For you see, today was mulder's birthday and he had asked scully if he could spend this special day with her, at her place. Mulder and Scully usually spent their weekends relaxing; occasionally they would get together and hang out to discuss work, but never a full day devoted to everything that did not involve aliens, government conspiracies or unexplained phenomenon. Scully was going to savior the moment.

She decided to make this a fun day for Mulder; a day where they could kick back and enjoy a day of mucking around and silly freedom. She knew Mulder really only truly smiled or laughed out loud around her, a behavior she couldn't explain, but admittedly it did flatter her. So today he would laugh at her, and they would spend this special day of his, acting like idiots. Idiocy, of course must involve… cookies. Big, round, choc chip cookies with sunflower seed smiley faces on them.

Even though it was October, the 13th no less, it was still beautiful weather to go out. But Mulder had asked for a day in. Scully crawled out of bed and stepped into her bathroom she glanced in her mirror whilst she waited for the water to warm up. God, she didn't even have bed hair! She was one of those blessed people who could go to bed and wake up with perfect hair. She smiled as she put her hair into a ponytail so it didn't get wet.

Around 15 minutes later she emerged from her bathroom, a towel wrapped around her. Scully wandered over to the closet, picked up a small wrapped up box from the floor and went and placed it on her bed. She went back to her closet and stared at her clothes.

'What do I wear?' She thought.

The annoying little voice of silliness retaliated to her sensible one. She actually found herself talking to herself some days.

'You want to look nice for Mulder, don't you?'

'Jesus! It's just Mulder. He's not gonna care.'

'Sure he will, don't you want to impress him? Show yourself off to him?'

'No, because he's my partner and best friend, I don't need to impress him'

'But wouldn't it be nice if you were more than friends?'

'No'

'Liar! Dana this is you talking here! As hard as you may try; you can't lie to yourself!' Scully rolled her eyes at the thought. She hated it when logic overpowered her sensible side. But she was right, these thoughts were her own.

She settled with a short black skirt and white button down shirt. She considered her shoe options, nope, today is a day for; she dug through her closet, slippers. Not just any slippers, these were her pink, fluffy slippers.

Scully waddled into her kitchen, flipping on the kettle as she walked past it towards the fridge. She pulled out a covered plate of cookies and placed them on the counter. She looked at her watch, she had about 15 minutes before Mulder arrived. She thought about the gift she bought him; a Marvin the Martian tie. It was true, she was his enabler. She had no idea what drove her to buy him such a thing, but she thought it would look cute on him.

'Cute? Please he's a god!'

"Shut up!" scully said aloud.

Scully looked down at a small bag on her counter. Sunflower seeds. Should she or should she not. Got nothing to lose I guess. She took a few of the dark seeds in her hand, and popped them in her mouth. She stood, leaning against the counter, concentrating on the task at hand, or at least, at mouth, when;

"Knock, knock. Any one home?" the voice yelled from her lounge room.

Mulder. Uh oh. Swallow them, spit them out or keep chewing? She hesitantly swallowed most of the seeds except one. She wasn't letting the little suckers go that easily. The last one she left under her tongue.

She turned around to see Mulder standing in her kitchen, dressed casually in jeans and a white shirt that complimented his lean figure. Scully walked up to Mulder and wrapped her arms up and around his neck, quickly planting a kiss on his cheek; "hey Mulder, happy birthday". He chuckled and tightened his grip around her shoulders. "Thanks scully". He let her go but paused looking down at her,

"Did you get shorter?" he said.

"No, I've always been this short." He gave her a funny look of disbelief. He looked down.

"Ah, no heels, just…fluffy slippers!" His eyes widened and he giggled in delight. Scully wasn't going to punish him for laughing at her, she couldn't blame him for being tall, and she had hoped he would find the slippers amusing, which he obviously had.

"Come on you, you have a present to open." She walked into her bedroom, Mulder following very closely behind her. She retrieved the sunflower seed from under her tongue so she could nibble it, mostly to distract herself from Mulder's close proximity. She stopped at her bed and picked up the gift.

"Aw scully! You shouldn't have!" he said with a boyish grin on his face.

"Considering what it is, you may be right." She replied smiling.

Mulder cocked his head and began to open the gift as scully nervously sucked on the seed in her mouth.

"Actually scully, you should have!" He gleefully chirped as he held up his tie. "Thank you scully, I really, _really_ love it!" He bent down and kissed her cheek. He pulled away but lingered near her momentarily, he lifted his face so he could look her in the eye;

"You've been eating sunflowers seeds, haven't you scully?" He said playfully.

Scully looked down at her feet in embarrassment. 'What is he, a bloodhound?! How did he know about the few seeds I had? Hang on… why is he sniffing me?' she ignored the thought a brought her fingers to her lips, she removed the seed from her mouth and looked up at Mulder.

"guilty." She said, showing him her secret indulgence. Mulder eyed it carefully.

"Mine now!" he said as he grabbed the seed from scully and popped it in his mouth, devouring it in seconds.

"Thief! That was mine!" she said, playfully slapping him on the arm, "to the victor go the spoils, I guess" she resigned to defeat, He smiled and shrugged. "Come on" she said as she slid out from the space between Mulder and her bed. She walked towards the kitchen and collected the plate of cookies. Mulder put his new tie with his jacket and kicked off his shoes. He walked over to Scully's couch and flopped onto it. Scully glided into the room with the cookies and some iced tea.

Mulder curiously picked up one, "no way scully! You made these?"

She nodded in response as she planted herself on the couch next to him.

The day continued like that; heaps of laughing and being silly, food, games, talking and just forgetting about all their problems. By the late afternoon there was only one cookie left, scully and Mulder stared at each other, the cookies were really delicious, so who would get the last one? Scully lunged at it; Mulder caught her around her waist, causing her hand to thump down on the plate, flipping the prized cookie over their heads and landing behind the couch. Mulder gave scully a competitive look, still holding her waist.

They separated and dove behind the couch, but scully was quicker. She grabbed the cookie and scrambled into the dining room, Mulder following her. He chased her around the dining table, causing her to squeal and run back into the lounge room, but not fast enough, Mulder grabbed her around the waist with one arm, pulling her close to him and grabbed the beloved cookie from her grasp. He released her and stood next to the armrest of the couch, holding his prize with a victory grin across his face.

Scully wasn't going to let that cookie go that easily. She assessed the situation, 'if he falls backwards, he'll land on the couch.' A smiled crossed her lips that worried Mulder.

"MY COOKIE!" she yelled as she ran at Mulder. She lunged at him with full force, knocking them onto the couch. Scully had him pinned under her as she wriggled up his body reaching for the cookie, he raised his arm above his head and held onto her shoulder for dear life.

Normally this would have been a rather compromising position for two people to be in; but for these two, not so. Neither Mulder or scully minded, so they simply enjoyed the playfulness of the moment.

They rolled onto the floor, now leaving scully lying under Mulder, with his hips resting between her legs. He put the cookie in his between his teeth and held scully's wrists against the floor above her head. At least in this position he could see her face to face, compared to their usual; her face to this chest situation.

"Give up?" Mulder said through the cookie held between his white teeth.

Scully sighed and nodded. Mulder thought about the day they had spent together. He was thankful for his photographic memory, he could remember laughing and joking, he was sure that if this was how he could spend every day with scully; he would die a very happy man. He was pretty reflective, so it didn't take him long to realise that he was in love with scully, but he also realised that if he told her how he felt, he risked losing her. He freely risked his own life every day, but she was more important to him. Mulder knew that if he was ever going to show scully what she meant to him, now was the time to do it.

"Open" he muffled through the cookie, still sitting in his mouth.

She looked at him skeptically, but after a reassuring nod from Mulder she opened her mouth. Mulder leant down and carefully dropped the cookie into scully's mouth, his nose brushing hers as he did so. He released her wrists and lifted himself onto his elbows. He noticed that this little movement pushed his hips into hers, but she didn't openly notice, so he ignored it. "To the victor go the spoils scully" he said as scully bit into the cookie and swallowed her mouthful.

"Mulder, you won it fair and square, not me" she whispered resting her free hand on his side.

"Scully, the cookie is an apology gift. See, I never told you about the more important prize you won all those years ago. I was afraid to tell you that you had won it, because I was afraid…" he closed his eyes and sighed. He heard put the cookie on the table and felt her hand come to rest on his cheek. He opened his eyes to find scully's face much closer to his.

"Mulder tell me. I swear to you, no matter what you say I'm not going anywhere." She whispered to him. She understood the irony of what she had said; she really couldn't go anywhere whilst she was lying under him like this, still, she could never leave him; she loved him. But she knew how hard it was for Mulder to express himself and this was something she REALLY wanted to hear from him. More importantly she needed him to know he could trust her with his emotions.

Sighing again, he gulped "I'm afraid that I might lose you if I tell you how I really feel."

"Mulder, I have that fear too. I'm afraid that if I tell you how much I love you, you'll pull away from me. You have imbedded yourself so far into my life, in my heart, that I would do anything to keep you there; even if it meant hiding my feelings from you." She said, looking deeply into his eyes.

Mulder's mind was racing; he replayed her words in his head making sure he hadn't heard wrong. She loved him, she was afraid. He needed to reply, to comfort her; but how could he accurately respond to such a statement? His vast vocabulary could never sum up how he felt right now. So he was left with only one thing and he certainly wasn't complaining;

Mulder leant down and kissed her; slowly, sweetly, reassuring her he returned the sentiment. If kissing was a language, they were preaching to the masses. He reluctantly broke the kiss, resting his forehead on hers, there was only one way to really describe what he felt right now;

"I love you too, scully"


End file.
